


Abstract

by thatnerdemily



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, First Meetings, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:39:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemily/pseuds/thatnerdemily
Summary: Alec Lightwood would rather be anywhere else besides Clary's art show. That is until he locks eyes with the most beautiful man he's ever seen.Based on the prompt: Almost spilling a drink because you met their eyes and got distracted thinking how cute they are.





	Abstract

**Author's Note:**

> To my lovely [Parabatai](https://schmicosmalec.tumblr.com/)  
> \- I hope you love it!

Alec was standing at a small table at Clary’s art show, grumbling to Jace about how tables were meant to have chairs and that there really shouldn’t be tables without chairs because it made no goddamn sense. Jace scoffed at his brother, never taking his eyes away from the portrait Clary was analyzing with a interested buyer.

“You know, happiness would be a good look on you,” Jace sighed, shaking his head at Alec before taking another look at Clary. “She’s killing it today, Alec. I knew her art was incredible but people are really interested in her abstracts.” Alec widened his eyes at Jace, taking a long sip from his drink. He thanked whoever ran this show for the open bar because he was going to be needing a lot more alcohol if Jace kept talking like that.

“Abstracts? Who _are_ you?” Alec replied quizzically, noting the grossly happy smile overtaking his brother’s face. Obviously, Alec’s discontent wasn’t going to rain on Jace’s parade today. He turned from the table to move back towards the bar, his half-finished drink in hand. Clary was clearly talented but Alec would never admit that out loud. He walked over to a particularly colorful abstract that grabbed his attention away from the bar when a wondrous laugh pulled his eyes away again.

In front of a photograph of Clary was the most beautiful man Alec had ever seen. His head was thrown back in laughter, the smile overtaking his whole face in a way that Alec hadn’t thought possible. His neck and chest were exposed, only slightly covered by a barely buttoned shirt and dangling necklaces, moving with the laughter erupting from his chest. When the man tilted his head back down, Alec caught a glimpse of the charcoal lining his eyes and the blue eyeshadow covering his lids and found himself taking another sip of his drink to cover up the way his jaw dropped.

As if the other man could feel Alec’s eyes on him, his head darted quickly so their eyes met. Alec couldn’t stop the panic from spreading through his body so he turned quickly, knocking into Simon who had apparently been attempting to get his attention this whole time. His drink splashed, leaving a small stain on his new jacket. He managed to protect it enough so no other damage was done, cursing a bit at his clumsiness. Simon was stuttering out an apology only due to the scowl covering Alec’s face.

“I have just the thing to get that stain out of your jacket.” Alec heard a voice next to him, turning quickly and cursing again when he almost spilled what was left of his drink. The beautiful man’s laughter filled the room once more, this time because of Alec.

“Magnus, hi!” Magnus gave Simon a confused glance before connecting his eyes on Alec’s once more. “Simon. Lewis. Clary’s best friend? We met at her art show a few months ago…” He trailed off, finally noticing the disinterest of both parties. “I’m gonna… go find Clary. Nice to see both of you…” Simon turned quickly realizing his words had no meaning at this point, leaving the two men by themselves.

“The bathroom is right over there if you want to follow me.” Alec nodded slowly before gulping down the rest of his drink, hoping to avoid further disaster in that regard. Magnus placed his hand on the small of Alec’s back, leading him to the bathroom in the back of the studio. “You’re Alec, right?” Alec tilted his head at Magnus, pushing the door open for both of them to step inside.

“I am,” he replied, letting the door fall shut behind them. Magnus reached into his bag, pulling out a stain stick. Alec laughed softly at the fact that Magnus just carried one of those around.

“When you work with the chemicals I do and dress the way I do, stain sticks become a must.” Magnus said like it was obvious. Alec nodded, a small smirk on his lips as Magnus dabbed the stain on his jacket. At this proximity, Alec could smell a faint aroma of Sandalwood and wine coming from him. “You’re Isabelle’s brother. That’s how I know of you. I’ve heard a lot about you but it’s nice to put a pretty face to the name.” Magnus looked up at Alec, ignoring the movement of the stain stick on Alec’s chest to get a better look at his beautiful eyes. Alec cleared his throat, resisting the temptation to let his eyes wander to Magnus’ lips.

“Isabelle. My sister, yeah. I mean, Isabelle is my sister.” Alec sighed, his face covered in embarrassment. “Thanks for saving my jacket. Said sister would murder me if I ruined the one article of clothing in my closet that she likes.” Magnus laughed, looking back down at the stain on Alec’s jacket that was slowly disappearing. When he was satisfied with the appearance, he put the stick back in his bag and let his hands straighten out the lapels on Alec’s jacket. Alec licked his lips, a motion that did not go unnoticed by Magnus.

“Well, Alec, I’m glad I finally had the chance to meet you,” Magnus said softly, his eyes now affixed to Alec’s plump lips. His breath hitched as Alec took a small step forward, both of their gazes darting from eyes to lips. Before either of them could make a move, the door was pulled open. Magnus head a groan leave Alec’s lips as he took a step away, Magnus’ hands dropping from his jacket. Magnus stifled his laughter as Simon walked into the bathroom, obviously unaware of the position both men were just in.

“I found them!” Simon shouted, looking back and forth between Alec and Magnus. “Clary was looking for both of you. Magnus, it’s time for you to present your portraits.” He said happily, turning to walk back out of the bathroom, unconcerned with the glare present on Alec’s face. Magnus started walking in the direction of the door pausing only when he felt Alec’s hand pulling him back.

“Are you busy? After the show? I know Clary mentioned a group of us going to dinner and I’m assuming that included you?” Magnus nodded, his hand gripping a little tighter on Alec’s. “After dinner, then. I know a bar around the corner that’s pretty low key and quiet…” Alec suddenly felt nervous, like maybe Magnus wasn’t feeling the same connection he was. His concerns were wiped away as Magnus leaned up to place a soft kiss to Alec’s cheek.

“Sit next to me at dinner, too?” Alec nodded happily, a goofy grin spreading across his face as Magnus walked out of the bathroom. He laughed to himself, shaking his head at his reflection in the mirror. Jace was right, happiness was a good look on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts on [Tumblr](https://archeryandeyeliner.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
